A Christmas At The Asakura's House
by The Smashfriends
Summary: It's Christmas and Yoh wants to make a party to be with his friends while Anna just wants to be alone with him. Yoh/Anna.


A Christmas At The Asakura's House

By: Smashfriends

Freak: We wanted to write a Christmas fic for SK.

MMX2: And here it is.

Aerisakura: Hope you like it.

Logan: It will be short but hopefully good.

Terriermon: You heard this dudes, now go on and R&R and remember that they don't own Shaman King.

(Especial thanks to Sorceress Rina and Tako, we dedicate this to them)

*******************

Yoh and Anna were alone in their house, they were having dinner in quiet, it was supposed to be Christmas next day

Yoh was wondering if they should have a party or something, he wanted to be with his friends but they might have to go to visit their families.

He looked up at Anna and smiled.

'At least she will be with me' Yoh thought, the feeling of loneliness disappearing for the moment.

Anna noticed Yoh stare but didn't dare to look at him, she continued eating with her eyes closed, trying to ignore his stare.

She too was thinking about what to do tomorrow, she wanted to be alone with him but she knew that he would like to be with his friends, and she wouldn't deny him the opportunity, she knew how important they are for him.

"Anna?" Yoh dared to talk to her, feeling that she was deep in thought and she might get angry at him.

"Yes?" she replied, her eyes still closed.

"Do you think that we could throw a Christmas party and ask our friends to come?" Yoh said still looking at her, he wore a serious expression on his face that if Anna had been looking would be surprised.

"If you want" was all she replied, she didn't want to talk either so she wouldn't show the nervousness at his stare or the deception, deception that he didn't want to be alone with her.

"Thanks" he said turning back to his usual state and continued to eat.

"Do you think that they will be able to come?" Yoh said thinking of his best friend Manta who might spend the festivities with his family the same that Ren, Ryu might go with his friends, maybe HoroHoro……

"…."

Yoh sighed when Anna didn't answer, he stood up and left to his room.

"Yoh?" Anna said before Yoh left the room.

"Yeah?" he replied turning back to see her at her now open eyes.

"…They may come just a while" she said closing turning away from him.

Yoh smiled and said "Goodnight Anna" and with that said he left the room.

"….Goodnight Yoh" she replied almost as a whisper.

The next morning after Anna and Yoh had breakfast, Manta arrived to pay them a visit, Anna left to her room, so Yoh could ask Manta about the party.

"Hey Manta, do you think that you will be able to come tonight, we are going to have a Christmas party, so would you like to come?" Yoh said looking at his small friend.

"Maybe just for a moment Yoh, my mother asked me to be with them" Manta replied a little disappointed to not be able to be with his friends in Christmas.

"That's okay, could you tell HoroHoro and Ryo if you see them?" Yoh said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, I will tell them. Well Yoh, I was only passing by, I got to do some errands for mom" Manta said and left running to make his errands.

After the little guy left, Yoh went to Anna's room to talk with her. He was still thinking if they friends could make it and visit them, not that he wouldn't like to be alone with Anna but he wanted to see his friends. Soon he arrived at her room, he waited outside deciding what to do, he sighed and knocked at the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" she said and Yoh went inside the room, she was laying down reading a magazine. Yoh walked towards her and took a seat in front of her.

"Anna, Manta said he will come for a while, so…" Yoh trailed down, not knowing what to say next.

"Then we are having a party tonight" Anna said not looking up at him, she could feel his gaze on her face.

"Well, yes, but don't worry I will do all the arrangements" he said thinking that since it was his idea to make the party, he should do all the work and not bother her with that.

"Alright" she said still not daring to meet his gaze.

Yoh didn't move and he kept staring at her, and that made her feel more uncomfortable.

"Yes" she said wanting to be alone already.

"I will go to buy the food and all the rest of the stuff for the party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me" Yoh finally dared to say what he was thinking.

Anna looked at him and he smiled, feeling as if her cheeks were turning red, she looked away and said "Alright"

Yoh stood up quickly and help her to stood up, she didn't really want to accept his help but he had already taken her hand and helped her, she tried her best to remain her emotionless mask, which was getting harder and harder every day.

Together walked to the store, Yoh wanted to take her hand in his but every time he tried she would take her hand to her hair and pretending to put a lock of hair behind her ear.

Once in the store and as they took what they needed, people around would made comments about what a nice couple they are and thing like that Yoh would just smile at them but Anna would try harder to control her racing heart and would look away when Yoh turned to look at her and smile.

Yoh thought that it would be better not to say anything to her, so they continued getting the food that they could need, and when it came to pick the drinks, Yoh took Anna's favorite mark over his, Anna noticing this tried to ask why but preferred to just let it pass.

They walk back to the house was the same, they remained silent as they walked home carrying what they bought.

Once they arrived home, Yoh took that bags Anna was holding and went to the kitchen, he would do as he promised and he would do all the work. He started to cook lunch and he thought all the things he had to do, after the lunch he would put all the Christmas adorns on the house and then he would cook dinner.

When he finished cooking he went to look Anna only to find that she already had adorned their house with the Christmas adorns.

"I.. thought you would need some help. Is lunch ready?" she said as she passed by him towards the dinner room.

Yoh just smiled at her and followed, he served her food and then served his, they ate in silence, this time Anna didn't complained for the taste, thing that made Yoh happy.

After lunch Yoh took the dished and was about to wash then when Anna stopped him.

"I will do that, you better cook dinner and make sure it taste good" Anna said taking the dishes from his hands, Yoh was surprised by this but nodded and did as he was told.

A few hours later, they finished the chores, they only had to wait for their friends to come, they both took a seat in the living room and waited in silence, it wasn't long before someone knocked at the door. Yoh stood up to attend their visits.

He opened the door and found that it was HoroHoro and Ryo, they greeted at each other and then went inside the house, they greeted Anna and her greeting for them was just a nod. Then there was another knock and Yoh opened the door to HoroHoro and his sister Pilika.

After some chat and some explaining about why they wouldn't able to stay that long, the went to have dinner, Ryo and Manta praised Yoh for coking something that taste so good while Anna just remained silent with her eyes closed and just hearing what they were talking about, feeling as she too should tell Yoh that he really did a good dinner but decided not to, at least not now. HoroHoro just ate as fast as he could not talking or taking his eyes away from his food while Pilika just sweat dropped at her brother behavior.

After dinner they talked some more, they put some music and danced, all except Anna, who just watch them dance. She watched Yoh in special, he seemed very happy and she felt happy for him. Yoh's eyes meet her owns and as it was normal to Yoh, he smiled to her and she just let a small smile form in her face. At this Yoh's eyes brightened with happiness.

He was about to go and sit with her when Manta and Ryo told him they had to go, this disappointed Yoh a little, it was still to early to leave but nevertheless he walked them to the door and wish them a happy Christmas.

He turned to look at where Anna was sitting again but she wasn't there anymore, he scanned the room and saw her go for something to drink. He continued to stare and Anna could feel his stare at her back, she didn't turn to look at him and stayed in the same position.

Pilika adverted Yoh's stares to Anna and decided it was time to leave those two alone.

"Sorry but we got to go" Pilika said dragging HoroHoro who didn't got the hint and wanted to keep eating.

"But I don't want to go" Horo said to his sister trying to convince her to stay a little while more.

"No Horo, we HAVE to go *whisper* It seems that they want to be alone" Pilika said hoping her brother got the hint this time, HoroHoro looked at the two and understood, he thought of how much he wanted to have a girlfriend, Horo finally nodded and followed his sister out of the house.

Yoh turned to Anna and said "Don't worry, I will clean everything"

"It that so, I was going to ask you if you needed help but it seems you don't, so I will go to my room" Anna said leaving him behind.

Yoh sweat dropped but didn't complained and cleaned everything, after he finished cleaning he took a small packet that he had hided a few days ago and went to Anna's room.

He knocked hoping that she hadn't already fallen asleep; he waited patiently for her answer.

"Come in" he heard Anna said and he went inside her room.

"Anna, I wanted to give you this" Yoh said as he handed her his present for her.

Anna looked Yoh and said "I got something for you too" and with that she took to a small packet.

"Open yours first" Anna said as Yoh was still recovering from the shock.

He opened the present and smiled as he saw what it was, it was the newest BOB CD.

"Thanks a lot Anna now open yours" Yoh said as he seated in front of her.

She opened the present Yoh gave her, it was like cube, it was actually two items, she raised and eyebrow and looked at him "A magic number 8 ball?"

Yoh laughed and scratched the back of his head. Anna saw what it was the other item, it was a picture of the two of them when they were little.

"Thanks Yoh" and with that said she didn't hide anymore what she felt, she didn't said it with words but she leaned towards him and hugged him, this took by surprise at Yoh but he quickly returned the hug and he gathered all his courage and kissed her on the cheek. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, both of them in silence, understanding each other feelings.

"Happy Christmas, Yoh" Anna said before falling asleep on Yoh's arms.

"Happy Christmas, Anna" he said kissing her on her forehead and also drifted to sleep.

Both of them will never say it out loud, but this was the best Christmas of their lives, and hopefully, they will share many Christmas like this in the future.

The End.

Freak: Well, did you like it?

Aerisakura: Hope you did, and thanks for reading.

Logan: Now tell us what you think.

MMX2: Drop us some reviews.

Terriermon: See ya!!!

**THE SMASHFRIENDS WISH YOU**

**A MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**AND A VERY**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**LOS SMASHFRIEDNS TE DESEAN**

**UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Y UN MUY FELIZ **

**Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**Freak: One last thing, we are writing a fic called "Our own celebrity death match" is like the show, you know about battles and all that.**

**MMX2: Well, we are going to take a while in post that one but…**

**Logan****: We have a battle and we want your votes.**

**Aerisakura: It's "Anna Vs. Rika (from Digimon Tamers)**

**Terriermon: I really don't know who would win, anyway, to be fair, these kids are going to ask to the Digimon Tamers fans who would want to win.**


End file.
